Marcação de Território
by kuroditto
Summary: - É simples. Isso é marcação de território. Não quero que nenhum outro macho se aproxime de você.


**Disclaimer:**_ Segunda fic, yaoi também e KibaNaru. Ah, e dessa vez a insinuação de lemon não é leve XD. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews da primeira fic, pois foi graças a elas que eu tive ânimo para escrever essa aqui. Ah, e você sabem, Naruto não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse, além do Naru-chan estar casado com o Sasuke, metade da galerë seria gay.  
Well, vamos à fic!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_  
**Marcação de território**

Os dois garotos caíram cansados, suados e ofegantes, lado a lado, na cama. O mais ofegante dos dois era o loiro, que ainda podia sentir o moreno dentro de si, além de algumas partes do corpo que latejavam de leve. Eram os locais onde o moreno o havia mordido. O loiro tinha mordidas no tórax, coxa, virilha, costas e ombros.

Sempre se perguntará o porquê de Kiba mordê-lo tanto. Claro, é comum que os casais dêem mordidas uns nos outros, mas o moreno mordia _demais_. Se alguém visse o loirinho sem roupa, ou até mesmo apenas sem camisa, concluiria que o garoto teria sido atacado por um cão. Resolveu então que perguntaria ao moreno a respeito de tantas mordidas.

- Oi, Kiba. – chacoalhou o corpo do moreno – Kiba! Acorda! – odiava o costume que o garoto tinha de dormir após transarem (**N/A**: Acreditem, pra mim é muito estranho escrever essa palavra x.x).

- Aaw, Naruto... Me deixa dormiiiiiir... – choramingou o moreno, colocando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

O loiro bufou, impaciente.

- Vamos, Kiba! É importante! Se não perguntar agora, vou esquecer depois! – Naruto jogou o travesseiro que estava por cima da cabeça do moreno longe e o chacoalhou com mais força.

- Ah, Naruto! Você sabe que eu fico tipo, suuuper cansado depois de...

- Eu sei! Mas isso é tipo suuuper importante. Ah, vamos! Onegai, Kiba? – o loiro juntou as mãos e seus olhos ficaram brilhantes e lacrimejantes.

- Aah, ah, não! Pare com isso! Você- isso... Não... É... Droga! Golpe baixo, Naruto! Você sabe que eu não consigo te negar algo quando você faz essa cara de cãozinho pidão! – o moreno deitou-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e o rosto na mão.

O loirinho sorriu e deu um selinho no garoto de presas. O Inuzuka, por fim, acabou sorrindo também. Era praticamente impossível ficar irritado mais do que alguns segundos com o garoto da Kyuubi.

- Então, o que você quer afinal de contas? – apesar de tudo, Kiba acabou ficando curioso.

- Ah, sim... Por que você me morde tanto? – o loiro deixou o lençol escorregar por seu peito, revelando várias marcas de mordidas nas costas, ombros e tórax.

- Bem... – começou o moreno – É normal que o casal troque mordidas, certo? – o garoto tentou parecer indiferente, mas havia uma pequena nota de orgulho em seu tom de voz.

- Não se faça de bobo! A maneira como você me morde está bem longe de ser _normal_. – o Uzumaki arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

O moreno deu um risadinha e sentou-se também.

- E qual é o problema? Você não gosta? Nunca te vi reclamar, muito pelo contrário. – Kiba deu um sorriso malicioso e coçou a nuca.

- Eu gosto. – disse o loiro, corando – Mas mesmo assim, você parece ter algum motivo especial para me dar tantas mordidas. – o garoto passou os dedos distraidamente por uma marca recente no pescoço.

Kiba observou o loirinho por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- É simples. Isso é marcação de território. Não quero que nenhum outro macho se aproxime de você. – seu tom era relaxado e confiante.

Naruto ficou sem reação por alguns segundos.

- Naruto? – chamou o moreno, meio preocupado.

- Isso... Não é meio ciumento demais? Tipo, possessivo? – o loiro tinha a testa franzida e um leve tom de incredulidade.

- Você é meu. – o tom de voz do Inuzuka ficou sério, assim como sua expressão.

- Sim, sim. Mas mesmo assim... Parece até que você não confia em mim. – Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

A expressão do moreno suavizou e seu tom de voz ficou mais leve novamente.

- Não é isso. É só... Meus instintos, eu os sigo. Você sabe o quão alto eles falam em mim, ainda mais quando nós estamos... – o garoto coçou a bochecha e corou de leve.

O loiro acabou por sorrir. Em seguida, puxou o moreno para cima de si e o beijou.

- Ainda acho que isso é um pouco ciumento demais... Mas, eu posso _mesmo_ conviver com isso. – o Uzumaki sorriu de novo e deu um selinho em Kiba.

O garoto de presas aproximou os lábios no ouvido do loiro e o lambeu de leve, antes de sussurrar.

- Ah... Sendo sincero, existem mais dois motivos – ele riu de maneira maliciosa e se afastou para poder observar a expressão do loiro.

- Mais dois motivos, é? E quais são? – o loirinho ficou curioso.

- Seu gosto... É _muito _bom, e também... É a _minha_ maneira particular de dizer que eu o amo de maneira absurda. – o moreno afundou o rosto no pescoço do garoto de olhos azuis, fazendo com que esse se arrepiasse e soltasse um gemido baixo.

- Ahn... Kiba... – o loiro parecia que estava pedindo algo para Kiba e esse, que conhecia o loirinho melhor do que ninguém entendeu o pedido.

- Ah, tem certeza? É bastante provável que você fique dolorido e sem conseguir andar direito mais tarde, e eu não quero que você fique me _culpando_ por isso. – o tom de voz do moreno era malicioso embora ele estivesse falando sério.

- Hmm... Dessa vez sou eu que tô pedindo... – o Uzumaki piscou os olhos e beijou Kiba novamente.

Este, com um movimento rápido, girou na cama, de modo que o loiro ficasse por cima.

- Certo então! – o moreno concordou, de maneira animada, e beijou o loiro novamente.

Dentre todas as os pontos do relacionamento entre os dois, talvez as mordidas sejam o principal.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: _Então, ficou legal? ._.  
Não sei se KibaNaru é muito popular, mas eu gosto desse casal e gosto de escrever sobre o Kiba. Ele é divertido :D  
Eu procurei algum ponto do qual eu poderia partir e começar um fic KibaNaru, e o melhor deles foi mordida. Acho que é meio estranho isso, mas eu gosto de mordidas (em fics, ok? ê_ê)  
Eu tive essa idéia há algum tempo, antes mesmo de escrever a minha primeira fic, então não foi tão difícil escrever essa, já que eu tinha em mente a base dela.  
Mas, então, ok, chega, ta ficando grande e eu espero que vocês gostem e me deixem reviews (nem que seja pra dizer que foi a pior fic da sua vida :D).  
Ahn.. Acho que a próxima vai ser SasuGaa.. Eu gosto de casais diferentes... :P_

_P.S.: Reviews, onegai *--------------*_


End file.
